Hexforce
by The-Hexforce-Lives
Summary: When Hylia first wakes up, she is in an empty world with nothing but a small glowing triangle. As she learns how to use the power that the triangle possesses, she realizes that there is more to the world that she created than she realized. She and the six people she woke up with must avoid the evil being created by the Hexforce to keep the balance, concluding with an epic battle.


She woke up in an infinite universe of absolute nothingness. Everything was dark except for a glowing red triangle, about fifty feet away, and what looked like hair, but she couldn't make out whose. She squinted to try to see where she was but she didn't know what to expect, if anything. There isn't and never was. She pushed herself up onto her feet but didn't even know what she was standing on.

Not knowing what else to do in a land that isn't she decided to do the only thing possible in an otherwise empty world; investigate the triangle. On her short walk to the triangle she realized she didn't know who she was or even if she was anybody. She wanted more than anything to be somebody, to have a name for people to call her. Her thoughts wandered into various subjects before one thought got stuck in her head. _"There is nothing! Everything in my head is all I have… My thoughts are all I have!"_

She felt an awful feeling that she had never felt in the fifteen minutes that she had been alive. She felt alone. She felt like there was no reason to live if there was nothing, and she knew she had to do something about it.

She got to the strange glowing triangle, picked it up, and examined it closely. Only sixty seconds passed while she looked at the weird gem before a voice started talking in her head.

"Hylia," The voice said, soft and whispery, "You are Hylia."

She looked up from the triangle and looked around to try to spot who said that. The triangle started pulsing bright flashes of light and Hylia felt power coming from the triangle as if it could grant her wish, so she closed her eyes and wished for the land. All of a sudden she felt like she was standing on something and that she had given purpose to the land. Very dim light emanated from the ground that had no grass or plant life. She still could barely see, but she could make out the silhouettes of six other people, especially the person with the glowing hair.

They all lay on the cold ground, unconscious and motionless, as if they weren't alive, like they were still being crafted into who they were going to be. After several minutes of sitting in silence, Hylia decided she would explore the new land with her new triangle torch to lead the way. But wait… There were still six other people in the middle of nowhere that were going to wake up soon, and waking up in a land of pure darkness would probably make less sense than waking up in a world of nothing. As Hylia thought over her options, the girl with the glowing red hair woke up. She ran her fingers through her hair then stretched her arms and yawned.

Happy to see that she was no longer alone, Hylia sighed with relief and said, "Hi! I'm Hylia." She smiled and waited for the redheaded girl to say something.

"Umm… Hi?" The redhead replied a bit confused as to what was going on.

Hylia explained what was going on and the redhead wondered why she didn't wish for light too. Moments later, Hylia and the redheaded girl heard someone else getting up; A boy with yellow blue streaked hair.

"Who are you...? Where am I? What is this place?!" The boy with yellow blue streaked hair asked frantically, "I have no idea what's going on, but right now… I'm too tired to care."

Then a blond woke up, stumbled to his feet, and said, "Umm… Uh… Hmm… I'm having a hard time figuring out what to make of this…"

A brunette got up, yawned, and opened her eyes, only to realize that there wasn't much to open her eyes to. She spun around and held her hands slightly out, as if she were on high alert, then she just stood there, looking at everybody with a look of blatant confusion on her face.

A green haired girl got up, Looked confused for about thirty seconds then smiled and said "Hi!" to everybody.

Hylia noticed that the girl with the green hair looked to be no older than twelve while the blond looked at least seventeen. Everyone else looked about fourteen or fifteen.

Finally, the last person woke up; a yellow black streaked haired boy who looked like the yellow blue streaked haired boy's twin. Who looked around with confusion and shock stuck on his face and said, "Who the heck are you?"

They all just stared blankly at the boy who delivered the impolite greeting until Hylia spoke up and said, "I'm Hylia, and the land that you're standing on was created by me, my thoughts, and this triangle," She held up the weird gem and everyone stared in aw, "I wished for land and this triangle made it come true!"

Their questions were not answered. They asked her more questions, like, why is it so dark? What is the triangle called? Why does the redhead glow? She couldn't even see who was asking what. She was getting buried in question, then, finally she let out a loud, "Shut up!" Silencing the six confused people, "I don't know the answers to your questions, but I do know that sitting around asking me isn't going to help! Let's explore the land and maybe we'll get answers."

"How would that help?" The blond asked, "We need a plan! Leaving could just get us lost!"

"Really…" Hylia began, "Then where are we? We're already lost! We're in the middle of nowhere! And this land is unexplored, so if we don't familiarize ourselves with it, we'll always be lost! I say we explore the land, even if it doesn't give us answers!" Hylia suggested.

They all looked at one another and agreed with Hylia and before long, they were off. They knew that their adventure wouldn't be a walk in the park… Whatever a park was, but they had no idea what the strange triangle had in store for them. They only got forty feet away from the flat piece of land they'd been when the girl with the green hair said, "I don't like this… I've decided I'm staying and _not_ going into the darkness… It's scary!"

"We're all scared, but we have to keep going," Said the blond, "I'll go ahead and make sure that it's safe." He went ahead and found a cave in the side of a mountain then came back and told the others.

"Sounds like a plan!" Exclaimed Hylia.

They all made their way to the cave with the intent of going all the way in, but this cave seemed to keep going, down… way down. The triangle and the redhead's hair were the only sources of light for the seven travelers in the cave, and as the cave system opened up and the walls spread farther apart to the point that the light couldn't reach them, the seven grew more and more scared.

The girl with green hair gulped and said "It's d-dark… I don't like dark! It's…" She gulped again and calmed her voice, "Dark…" She grabbed onto the yellow blue streaked haired boys arm for safety.

They all walked with caution for what seemed like hours before stopping in front of a serious problem; the cave opened up into five ways. Each path had a gem above the entrance, each with a different color. Light blue, blue, green, grey, and yellow.

"I'll take yellow," Said the blond.

"Green," Said the green haired girl.

"Light blue," Said the redhead.

"Blue," Said a brunette girl.

"Grey," Said the boy with yellow blue streaked hair.

"We'll stay behind and wait for you guys," Said Hylia, pointing toward the boy with yellow black streaked hair and bad manners.

They set off for their respective caves and faded from Hylia's view into the darkness.


End file.
